Those Worthy
by Maria Gv
Summary: Weiss K, Gw, Ronin W, Ranma, Rayearth, Sailor Moon, Tenchi, Card Captor, Gravitation crossover!The gboys get captured by some unknown forces! What's this Treize and Zechs as well? Who are these other wierd guys? And why are they all in boxers! The Fun end
1. Chapter 1

Those Worthy  
By: Maria  
  
It was a cool spring morning and the Gundam Boys were enjoying it. Trowa held Quatre in his arms as they sat under a shady tree. Duo was lying on the grass looking at the clouds, making out shapes. Heero sat on a bench, six feet a way typing on his lab top. Wu Fei...well he was being a loner and walking around the small park grounds. Everything was just so peaceful and calm.  
"What a beautiful day. Don't you think Trowa?" Quatre whispers with a yawn.  
"Hmmm..." Trowa murmurs as he too began to fall asleep.  
Duo sat up and looked over at them, smiling faintly. Then he turned to look at Heero. Duo sighed and stood up, and walked over to the bench.  
"Hey, Heero! Why don't you stop working and make out (^_^) clouds with me? Or talk to me, man." Duo said glancing again at the sky.  
After hearing no reply, not even a grunt, he sighed and muttered,  
"Maybe I should have gone with Wu Fei."  
Heero actually looked up at Duo and frowned.  
"Where'd Wu Fei go?" he asked  
"I don't know, should be around here somewhere. I'll go look for him. Since you're busy enjoying the company of your laptop." He got up and went walking in the direction he believed Wu Fei had gone.  
  
Wu Fei was walking through the parks tree grove. Thinking of going to sit in his dear Nataku and sleeping.  
'Hn. All this calmness is making me sleepy. A mission could come up and I'd be sleepy. I should go work out or see if Nataku needs repairs. What am I doing in a park, anyways!'  
Just then he heard a tree branch snap behind him. Wu Fei spun around quickly, ready to use some explosives moves on who ever was there. But there wasn't a soul in sight. 'Did I imagine a sound behind me? Was it a bird or maybe one of the others? An enemy...?' He slowly tried to calm himself down and began to turn back around, when something hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out.  
  
Duo was walking around the deserted tree grove looking for Wu Fei. 'Hmmm...where could he be? He probably went running to his dear Nataku.' Duo smirked. 'Nah, he has to be here somewhere.' Duo heard something hit the ground not far in front of him. 'What was that?' Duo ran in the noise's direction and saw Wu Fei lying on the ground.  
"Wu Fei!!" Duo yelled running to his friend  
'*sigh* Good he seems to only be knocked out. What could have happened?' As duo inspected his friend's body someone snuck up behind him. 'Looks like he was hit in the back of the...' Something hit Duo causing him to see stars and pass out.  
  
Heero stood right next to the bench and his laptop, looking for Duo and Wu Fei. But no one was in sight.  
'They should have come back by now. There must have been trouble.' Heero thought as he felt something pinch his thigh. A look down at his thigh and he noticed a tranquilizer. He felt three more hit him, one on his other thigh, one on his right arm and the last in his neck. Heero looked up and around him trying to find where they were coming from. He saw no sigh of anyone as he pulled out the one in his neck. He pulled out his gun and got ready to fire. Three more hit him in the lower part of his back, slowly he began to feel the effects of the tranquilizers in his system. Another hit the back of his neck.  
'Wh...oo.ever...it is...must kn...know it...takes more th...than a two or three tranquilizers to knock...*grunts* the perfect...soldier...out.' Heero thought as two more hit his butt and he collapsed on the ground.   
  
Quatre and Trowa sat asleep, not far away, unknowing of the events. A figure lurks right in front of them, holding a piece of cloth in their hand. Slowly and gently the cloth is put in front of Quatre's nose. Quatre, sleeping peacefully, smells a funny smell that makes him fall deeper into his dream world. Trowa was next and the last person left for the figure.  
  
Afterwards, four figures stood behind a truck, where they laid the five knocked out Gundam pilots.  
"Well we've completed another part of our mission." came a mature feminine voice.  
"Now we need the next two and that's then end right?" came another feminine voice with a much older and stubborn tone.  
"No. After the next two, we still have three assignments left." the third and most powerful sounding voice said.  
"This is becoming so much fun!" a giggly voice said.  
"This isn't a little girl's game?" said the third voice.  
"Maybe! But I'm going to enjoy myself." said the fourth.  
"Don't argue we don't have time." said the first voice.  
"That's right. Let's go." the second voice commanded. "The mastermind of this mission is waiting for us."  
  
Treize was sitting at his office desk waiting for a call from his beloved Lady Une. Her call should have been an hour ago, but he knew not to worry she was most likely busy. Sighing he rose and went to his window. Opening and sitting in the windowsill he looked out at the sky.  
'Hmmm...What a nice day. It would be nice to have my lady here with me. We could enjoy a nice afternoon together.' Treize momentarily closes his eyes and listens to the breeze.  
When suddenly something hits him in the neck, startling him and causing him to fall out the window and into the bushes below. He quickly sat up and pulled out the object that was on his neck. 'What?! A tranquilizer. Where'd this come from?' Treize looks the dart over. 'Wow. This brand of...tran...quilizers is...umm...very powerful. Powerful enough...for about two...rhino.' Treize thought, as all became black.  
  
Zechs was on his way to Treize's office when he heard someone whisper his name. He turned around expecting to see Noin, but he only saw a figure go into a room he just passed. Zechs walked to the door and knocked. "Hello? I someone there? Noin is that you?" Zechs opened the door and walked in. The room was surprisingly dark. Zechs reached for the little switch, as something was put over his nose. Using his fast reflexes he grabbed the arm and prepared to toss them clear across the room, but a hit in the back of the neck caused him to black out.  
  
Again the four figures stood around the van with their two newest prizes, Treize and Zechs.  
"Owww!! That really hurt!" Said the third voice.  
"It was your own fault, I told you he would be too strong and to leave things to me." the second voice scolded.  
"Let's go. Everything's just about in place." the fourth informed them.  
They got into the van and headed off to their headquarters  
To Be Continued....  
Who are these mysterious figures?? Who's the master mind behind it? Where is their headquarters? What deadful fate awaits the G-boys , Treize and Zechs?? Stay tuned.... ^_~  



	2. Chapter 2

Those Worthy   
PART 2  
By: Maria  
  
"Miss Relena, what is this auction you're going to about?" Pagan asked  
"I'm not really sure. Dorothy is the one who told me about some very priceless objects being auctioned off today." Relena smiled. "It was only a fee of five dollars for entrance."  
"Hmmm...I still don't see how Miss Dorothy can be such a trust worthy individual to you, Miss Relena. That price seems very suspicious to me."  
"Oh Pagan, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Dorothy is one of my friends, you know she loves antiques. That's why she invited me to come along with her. true it's rare to find an auction that's entrance price so cheap, but that's no reason to judge. She has nothing to do with the auction."  
"You should have had Mrs. Noin accompany to this auction."  
"Pagan, you know Mrs. Noin is terribly busy. I wouldn't want to bother her."  
"Yes, you are right. Why when I called her to see if she could come and accompany you, she told me she couldn't because she had other arrangements. And in the past few day's she's had some assignments to do." Pagan informed Relena.  
"You called Mrs. Noin! Really Pagan. I'll be just fine."  
  
"Ooohh! Who stepped on me with their Gundam!?" Duo mumbled.  
Duo sat up and looked around the room he was in. Duo realized that he was in a room with a small window on the door and with very little light. Duo also noticed four forms lying on the ground. 'Gosh! What's going on? It's chilly in here!" Duo whined in his head and then saw why he was cold.  
Duo was wearing nothing but boxers!  
"What the hell is going on! Where's my clothes?!" Duo yelled and stood up.  
"Hey! Duo put a sock in it! *groans*" Wu Fei ordered as he came to.  
"Wu Fei!" Duo ran to him. "What's going on? Where are our clothes?"  
Wu Fei's head snapped up to look at Duo. "Clothes!!" Wu Fei looked at himself and then Duo; he too only had boxers on.  
"For the love of Nataku!" Wu Fei stood up, "Maxwell, if this is one of your perverted jokes..."  
"Whoa! I had nothing to do with this..." Duo was interrupted by muffled groans.  
Quatre was slowly waking up and sitting up. "Owww. My head hurts."  
"Quatre you awake, man?" Duo rushed to him.  
Trowa came up to sit behind Quatre and give him some support. Duo noticed that they weren't any different from, Wu Fei and himself, boxers the only item of clothing on them.  
"Where's Heero?" Duo says looking for another body. He caught sight of a body on the ground by the wall. Rushing over to wake up Heero. Duo grabbed a hold of Heero's shoulders.  
"Heero! Heero wake up!" Duo started shaking Heero's around. "Wake up! Come on, Heero! We need to leave!"  
"Umm...Duo I think you should stop. Heero's not going to be happy if he wakes up to you shaking him." Quatre warned.  
Heero's eyes snapped open just then.  
"Duo...omae o Korsu!" he glared at Duo  
"Ooh! Where's all the JUSTICE gone! I'm in a cell with only my underwear on!!" Wu Fei yelled and fell to his knees  
"*sweat drop* It's ok Wu. At least...umm...you're not outside in your underwear for thousand of people to see." Duo said trying to cheer him up.  
"Duo..." Wu Fei said calmly. "SHUT UP!!"  
"Haaa ha ha haa. You pilots are very amusing to watch." said a shadow from the opposite side of the room.  
All the pilots looked over at the shadow, "Treize!!"  
"So you're the one who brought us here!" Duo yelled.  
"What! Treize is the pervert!!" Wu Fei gasped.  
"Haa haa haaa, I'm afraid you are wrong. I happen to be in the same situation as you five. I mean 'We'..." Treize and Zechs stepped closer to the g-boys, also wearing nothing but boxers.  
"Zechs!!" Wu Fei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero yelled.  
"Hee hee...where's your mask, Zechs? You... look kinda naked without it." Duo grinned at his dumb joke.  
"Hmm...I think we should try figuring out a way out of here." Zechs ignored Duo's remarks.  
"Well, there's only one way out. We're unarmed and just about nude. Any suggestions." Trowa asked.  
They all stood silently staring at each other.  
"Aaah! Where's my clothes!!" came a yell from outside their cell.  
"I guess we're not alone" Quatre said walking towards the door.  
  
"Miss Relena, we've arrived at the 'Twilight Hotel'." Pagan stopped the car.  
"Thank you, Pagan. I'll call you when the auction is over."  
Relena stepped out of her car and Pagan drove off. Relena stood staring in awe at the beautiful hotel.  
"Miss Relena!"  
Relena looked to the left of her and saw Dorothy run towards her. Dorothy was wearing tight black jeans and a pale pink blouse.  
"Dorothy it's so nice to see you." Relena said with a happy smile.  
"I'm so happy you made it, Miss Relena! Isn't the 'Twilight Hotel' gorgeous! It's been in my family since it was first built."  
"This hotel belongs to you, Dorothy?!" Relena said with envy.  
"Huh, oh yes. Temporarily...I don't really want it. I plan to sell it. Now lets go inside and have some fun, Miss Relena."  
The two girls walked inside the fancy hotel, while Dorothy informed Relena all about the hotel. "All the chandeliers are made of one hundred percent crystal. The curtains are silk and the paintings were made in Venice by..."  
"Dorothy, excuse me but where is the auction going to be held?" Relena asked bored with the hotel talk.  
"Huh, the auction? Oh yeah! Right the auction. It's going to be in the bar room of this hotel. Why don't you go over there and grab a drink while I check on things." Dorothy strolled off.  
Relena watched her leave, then headed off to the bar room.  
  
Outside the hotel a young girl, in a traditional light blue and white school uniform, stood staring up at the building with an expression of confusion. Her black hair was cut short and she had bright blue eyes.  
"Is this the place? That's what the note said. 'Important Event to be held at the Twilight Hotel. Twelve thirty A.M. . A small charge of five dollars. Find what you've been looking for.' And it's signed 'Your sister'." The girl shrugged her shoulders and opened the door. "What have I got to lose?"  
  
To Be Continued.  
Who is this girl?? Is Dorothy up to something? Who else is in the cells with the Gundam guys? Why are they in their boxers? Where has the JUSTICE gone? Wait and find out. ^_~  



	3. Chapter 3

Hi. This and the next parts will mostly be introducing some of the other characters to be in the fic! Can you guess who some of them are!? If not it most be my lack of details. -_-*  
  
  
Those Worthy  
Part 3  
By: Maria  
  
Relena walked into the bar room and saw that tons of people were already there. A look around and she saw some very weird looking individuals. There were two girls sitting at a small table in front, one was tall with brown hair in a pony tail she wore a short pink dress. The other had two long pig tails with buns and wore a blue and purple skirt with a white shirt. At another table two other girls sat whispering. The first one had a little blue shade of hair and a Chinese waitress outfit and the second had long brown hair with a navy blue dress and a huge spatula next to her. at the bar sat a normal looking girl with brownish red long hair in blue shorts, a pink sweater and blue knee high socks.  
  
'I've only one thing to do. It would be inappropriate for a princess like myself to sit at a table a lone. I'll go sit at the bar.' Relena walked to the bar and sat next to the normal looking girl when the other person next to her shouted.  
  
"Hey! Bartender! We've got another live one here. Bring out the vodka for her!" Relena turned to look at the person.  
  
To her surprise this girl before her was the weirdest of the lot. She had light blue spiky hair, green eyes and sharp pointy teeth. "Umm...excuse me...were..."  
  
"What's wrong sister! Cat got your tongue?" the girl laughed. "The names Ryoko. I'm a space pirate. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh! My names...Relena Peacecraft...umm...nice to meet you Miss Ryoko." Relena sits down.  
  
"What's with the 'miss' stuff...Ryoko's fine. Don't be shy get yourself a drink...the stronger the better." Ryoko hiccupped.  
  
"Umm...I don't think that will be a good idea for me." Relena looked nervous.  
  
"Oh don't be a stick in the mud! Hey Joe...get a strong drink and give me a bowl of strawberries." Ryoko leaned back in her chair. "So where ya from girlie? And when's the show starting. I want to steal...er...I mean buy *smiles* some expensive items."  
  
"I'm from here, I'm the princess of the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"*mumbles* isn't it always my luck, I run into princess."  
  
Relena's drink and Ryoko's strawberries had arrived. Relena stared at the drink not wanting to drink it, after all she was a princess and couldn't be seen drinking. Ryoko was eating the strawberries up like crazy, when she noticed Relena's hestiation.  
  
"Here...smash up some strawberries and put it in the drink it'll taste better. I'm taking a nap *yawns* really sleepy." Ryoko drops her head on the counter and fell asleep.  
  
Relena did as told, smashing the strawberries, she took a sip and thought it tasted good enough for her to drink. Relena turned to look at the crowd, since more people had entered while she was talking with Ryoko. At least four new girls, yes girls that's all that seem to be arriving, were in the bar. The first girl had joined the tall girl and pig tailed girl. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and a hyper smile. The second girl joined the blue haired girl and spatula girl, she had black hair tied in a pony tail on the side of her head and wore a long school skirt and it's matching blouse. The last two stood together by the entrance to the bar and looked very suspicious. One was taller then most of the girls in the bar. She had red hair in a pony tail and wore something that may have been Egyptian, she looked like a genie. The other girl had dark blue hair in a pony tail as well. She had an unfriendly expression, red marks over her eyes, and wore an outfit that looked like a warrioas or some kind of fighters.  
  
  
"Yeah this auction thingie is gonna be a blast! Haa ha haa...there's really great stuff to look at! I wish they'd hurry up and start. I wonder if they'd allow me to buy something too!!" the blond headd girl said cheerfully.  
  
"You seem to know what's going on." the pig tailed girl said staring cautiously at the blond.  
  
"Serena's right, Mina. How do you know what's going to be up for grabs? And why wouldn't they let you bid on an item?" the browned haried girl said.  
  
"Oh Lita...Serena...you know me! I get the scoop on everything. I don't know why they wouldn't let me bid...heh heh...umm." Mina looks around nervously. "I have to go to the lady's room really quick. I'll be back."  
  
Mina rushed over to the two girls standing by the door and they stood there talking for a moment then together left the room.  
  
"Who do you think those girls Mina was talking to were?" asked Serena.  
  
"You've got me. I would like to know that and what Mina has to do with this auction." Lita sat back.  
  
  
"Ahaaa haa haa ha! You two little girls still think you can win my beloved Ranma's heart! Ranma needs a woman not a little girl like the two of you!" the black haired girl laughed.  
  
"I'm no little girl! I'm an Amazon Warrior, I'll take you on to prove my love for Ranma!" the blue haired girl yelled.  
  
"Right! Me and Shampoo will take you on Kodachi! You can't call us little girls and get away with it." spatula girl said.  
  
"Fine I accept your challenge Ukyo...Shampoo. But after this grand auction. We'll deal with the Ranma issue."  
  
"What about Ranma?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi turn to see who it was, even though they already knew...  
  
  
To Be Continued!! ^_^  
What you think? More characters to come, some n 


	4. Chapter 4

More characters coming up in this part. Thanks for continuing to read this fic folks!! Thanks Misty for feedback. ^_^  
  
  
Those Worthy  
Part 4  
By: Maria  
  
Akane walked in the doors of the bar as three girls walked out. She look around the room nervously.   
  
'Well it seems like nothing has started yet. I suppose I should find a place to sit.' She looked closely at the people sitting around and notices Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo at a table. 'Looks like they're arguing. That doesn't surprise me, but them being here does.'  
  
Akane walked over to the table and heard Kodachi mention Ranma's name.  
  
"What about Ranma?" she asked and they turned to look at her surprised.  
  
"Akane!" they said in unison.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Akane asked curiously.  
  
"Well me and Shampoo got these mysterious invitations and met up here." Ukyo said.  
  
"Yes, I got an invitation as well." Kodachi sat down.  
  
"Seems like we have four mysterious invitations in our hands." Akane said bring hers out.  
  
"Mysterious is hardly the right word for them." a familiar voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Akane and the others turned around.  
  
"Nabiki!!" they said together.  
"Nabiki, what are you doing here?! Did you get an invitation as well?" Akane asked her sister.  
  
"No." came her short answer.  
  
"Well what are you doing here?" Ukyo repeated Akanes question.  
  
Nabiki smiled. "I'm working of course. I have to make lots of money some way."  
  
"Working?" Akane looked amazed. "Are you a waitress?"  
  
"No! I made those invitations and sent them out to some people. I'm working with this auction. Helped set it up and get all the items we're auctioning. I get a great deal of money for all this. And it was really easy tasks!"  
  
"Oh! You're a past of the auction. What's going to be auctioned." Shampoo asked.  
  
"Can't tell you. Orders from above. I can however say...there something you four will want to get." And with that said Nabiki turned and left the bar.  
  
"Nabiki! Hey wait!" Akane ran after her sister.  
  
  
Relena sat quitely drinking her drink.  
  
"So do you think you'll find something you want?" the girl next to her asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh...well probably not. I come but I usually never buy anything." Relena smiled. "I'm Relena Peacecraft"  
  
"I heard. My names Mia. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh Tenchi...don't you like me...I want to ..."Ryoko mumbled in her sleep.  
"Ha, seems like she had quite a lot to drink." Mia said.  
  
"Yes but this is really good. Second glass I've had. You should have some." Mia looked at Relena's glass and decided she'd go ahead and try some. Mia told the bartender to get her some. Ryoko started waking up just then.  
  
"Tenchi...where are you?" She looked around confused. "Oh! Hey Relena. How's the drink?"  
  
"Fine...you know I've got a complaint." Relena looked slightly drunk.  
  
"I want Heero! *starts crying* Heeeerrooooo!" everyone looked up at the drunk princess.  
  
"Relena?!" three voices said.  
  
Relena looked up and saw Noin, Lady Une and Hilde. They were looking at Relena in total shock.  
  
"Noin! Lady Une! Hilde!" Relena threw herself into Noins arms. "Tell me you know where Heero is. And me and him can finally live together...forever!"  
  
"Relena! Have you been drinking?" Noin asked getting a whiff of the alcohol.  
  
"Looks like she has." Hilde holds up the glass. "Strong stuff by the smell of it too."  
  
"Ok I think Miss Relena needs to be escorted home. And made to sober up. It's inappropriate for a princess to be this way in front of other." Lady Une instructed the other two.  
  
"Oh but the fun is just about to begin." A voice on the stage in front said. "Miss Relena can't leave without finding something she really desired."  
  
All the females in the bar looked over at the stage, as the lights of the stage turned on. Five girls stood in the center of the stage staring out at the small group of eleven females. All but one of them was familiar to at least one of the girls watching them.  
  
"Dorothy!" "Nabiki!" "Mina!" "Kyra!" were shouted at once.  
  
The eleven girls watching were very confused to what was happening.  
  
"Welcome ladies. I would like to introduce to you my four assistances." Mina stepped forward. "This is Mina."   
  
Nabiki stepped forward. This is Nabiki."  
  
Kyra stepped forward. "Kyra."  
  
The final girl with red hair stepped forward. "And this is Tatra. And I'm Dorothy Catalonia, welcome to out auction for Those Worthy."  
  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
These are not all the characters! A few more to introduce in the next part. ^_^ What do you think so far? What are Dorothy and her "assistances" up to?   



	5. Chapter 5

Those Worthy  
Part 5  
By: Maria  
  
"Well what do you see Quatre? Come on let me see!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Hold on a moment Duo!" Quatre looked out the small window trying to see if he can figure out where they were and who was out there. "All I see is about seven other cells. I don't see anymore at the windows of the cell, nor any type of guards. Anyone have anything that could open the door?"  
  
Quatre moved away from the door and Duo jumped to the window. Heero and Trowa stood against a wall thinking of a way out. Treize sat next to Wu Fei, who was still very upset about being in his underwear, comforting him. Zechs stood next to Duo, wanting to look out himself.  
  
"We could just ram it down. It's locked from the outside so even if Duo had anything to pick the lock with in his hair we wouldn't be able to use it." Heero pointed out.  
  
"But ramming the door will cause our captors to come here." Quatre said.  
  
"True but then we'd be able to know who they may be." said Trowa.  
  
"I have some decency you know! I was meant to be clothed, not running around in my underwear!" Wu Fei yelled.  
  
"We were all born nude, Wu Fei." Treize said calmly.  
  
"Well...not ME!!"  
  
"Yeah...Wu Fei was dressed in a skirt and a blouse when he was born! I think they thought he was a girl. I've seen pictures." Duo said laughing.  
  
"Maxwell!!" Wu Fei yelled. "I think you're enjoying this...You like running around in your underwear and getting a chance to see the rest of us in underwear! Especially Heero!"  
  
Heero's head snapped up and he looked at Duo then Wu Fei and back to Duo. Duo's face got bright red from embarrassment and anger.  
  
"You...you take that back!! Right now!" Duo said clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Never!" Wu Fei stood up and stepped towards Duo.  
  
"Now, calm down you two. We need to be thinking of a way out, not of a way to kill each other." Quatre said getting in between them.  
  
Everyone silently watched the two feuding boys, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Duo held his breathe for a moment then released it and turned back to the door.  
  
"That's right. Turn back to your little window ole stupid one!" Wu Fei teased. "You wouldn't want your girlie braid to get messed up. As soon as we get out I'll buy a nice pink bow for you."  
  
"That's it, Justice boy! You're dead!" Duo tackled Wu Fei to the ground and punched him in the eye. Wu Fei in return punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Duo! Wu Fei! Stop!" Quatre said trying to get them to stop fighting.  
  
But if they heard him they ignored him and continued rolling around the ground fighting.  
  
"Let them settle this their own way Quatre." Trowa said gently walking over to him. "Come let's get you away from them before you get hurt."  
  
"But...Heero...Heero do something." Quatre pleaded.  
  
"I don't have my gun..." came Heero's monotone reply. They sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm in the middle of a kids fight!" Zechs said turning to the small window. "It's hard to believe those two are Gundam pilots."  
"What did you say!!" Wu Fei and Duo yelled stopping their fight.  
  
Duo pushed himself away from Wu Fei, he had a swelling cheek and his stomach hurt. Wu Fei had a busted lip and what was soon to be a black eye. Wu Fei dusted himself off and walked to sit by the wall alone, muttering to himself. Duo walked back to the door.  
  
"Come on Zechs! I was at the door. Let me look out." Duo complained.  
  
"No, you had your turn and you left it to roll around on the floor."  
  
"Damn it!" Duo said upset. Then an evil grin appeared on his face. "You sure you won't change your mind?"  
  
"No Gundam pilot. I won't change my mind." Zechs said missing Duo's odd tone.  
  
"Very well you asked for it." Duo grabbed a hold of the waist band of Zechs boxers and pulled them up. A loud screech came out of Zehcs as he turned around and glared at Duo.  
  
"You son of bi..." Zechs said as he pulled the boxers to their normal place. "I'm going to kill you now."  
  
Duo just laughed and jumped to his window. Treize stood up and walked over to Zechs.  
  
"Just forget it. I think it's wise we all leave that young man alone, he's full of surprises." Treize laughed.  
  
Duo was getting impatient of being held with out any answers. 'We don't know why we're here! Who brought us here. Nor what's going to happen, nothing! I want answers and I want them now!!!  
  
"Damn it! Is anyone out there?! Come on show yourselves will ya!"  
  
Everyone watched Duo.  
  
"Hey who are you?"  
  
"Huh?! They all said and ran towards the door.  
  
"I was forgetting we heard someone else around here." Quatre said.  
  
"Who is it Duo!" Wu Fei asked.  
  
"Just hold on. He's in the cell across from this one." Duo turned back to the window. "The names Duo Maxwell. Who are you and do you know who brought us here?"  
  
"No sorry. I was going to ask you the same thing. *sigh* My names Ranma Saotome." Ranma paused. "Umm...by any chance are you dressed in boxers only?"  
  
"Yeah, all of us here are in boxers."  
  
"How many of you are in there?" Ranma asked  
  
"Seven with me. Are you alone in there?"  
  
"No. I'm with...aaaahhh!" Ranma was pulled away from the window.  
  
A boy with black hair and thick glasses popped his head to the window. "I don't know what's going on but let me gooooo!! Shampoo! Shampoo come save me!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at the boys screams.  
  
"Who's that?" Treize asked Duo.  
  
Duo turned to the boy. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Hmmm? I'm not talking to you! I want my darling Shampoo!"  
  
"Shut up and move." came a voice from inside the cell, as he pushed the black haired boy away. "Hey where are we? I was trying to find Furinkan High School when I was abducted."  
"Huh? Furinkan High School...never heard of it. We don't know where we are either. What's your name?"  
  
"My name? Ryoga..."  
  
"Also known as Pichan the little black piggie! Ranma shouted popping his head in the window.  
  
"Ranma..." Ryoga tackled Ranma. Leaving the window open for the black haired boy. "Shampoo! Shampoo where are you?"  
  
"Oh those guys aren't gonna be of any help!" Duo said.   
  
"Hey will the lot of you shut up!!" came a voice from the cell next to the Gundam crews.  
  
"Who's there. Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I...I can't see. He's in the cell next to ours. Who are you?"  
  
"Yohri's the name kid. I've heard most of the introductions already except for the ones there with you, Duo."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well there's Trowa, Wu Fei, Treize, Zechs, Quatre and Heero. You alone Yohri?"  
  
"No, I have my comrades here. Aya, Omi, and Ken."  
  
"Don't you all have anything better to do then introduce each other! Shampoo!"  
  
"Can't you shut the hell up!!" came an icy voice from the next cell.  
  
"Aya! Be nice, we need to work things out together." a soft voice said.  
  
"Just ignore Moose here. I've been told he got dropped on his head as a child." Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma!" Moose yelled angrily.  
"Quick! Ryoga sit on him!"  
  
"Me?! Damn you Ranma." There was a shuffling sound in their cell.  
  
"Get off me! You two will get it once I'm free." Moose yelled at them.  
  
"What's all the commotion out there?" came a voice from the fourth cell.  
  
"Exactly how many people were abducted anyways?" Zechs said.  
  
"Let me get to the window Duo!" Wu Fei said. Duo moved aside. "Hey! Who else is out there!"  
  
A boy with medium long black hair was at the window next to Ranma's cell. "What kind of trap has Talpa and his goons got us in!"  
  
"Ryo! Let me look out the window man!" a second voice said.  
  
"Alright Kento!"  
  
"Hey! Someone speak up and tell us where Talpa and his goons are at! I'm going to give them a real taste of Hardrock!"  
  
"Who's Talpa? Hardrock what?" asked the soft voice from the cell next to the Gundam crews said.  
  
"You know he sounds like a child." Duo said to Quatre.  
  
"Talpa...you know big ugly fellow who's trying to take mine and my friends armor? The armor of Hardrock is mine." Kento smiled.  
  
Armor?" everyone, but Kento's group said.  
  
"Oh it seems you boys have been introducing yourselves to each other. How pleasant. It's time to go boys." came a powerful sounding voice. "Get ready."  
  
To Be Continued.  
Not everyone is introduced but you should know where they're from right? ^_^ We have characters from Gundam wing (of course), Ranma, Weiss Kreuz, Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, Tenchi, and Magic Knight Rayearth. ^__^ Hope it's not confusing...what's to happen to these guys 


	6. Chapter 6

I have updated this story in a long time.. but reading the ending to the fifth part makes me think why the heck did I write it!? Not that it's bad.. I was laughing, it's pretty good I suppose. Well now to see if I can work the magic and write another part to this little story. This story is a weird one indeed... wonder what I was on at the time I started it. Heh... you'll have to excuse the mispellings I had in the other chapters.. .didn't realize I was doing that badly. Sanq Kingdom.. Mousse.. etc.  
  
Those Worthy Part 6 By Maria/GV  
  
Relena stared at the fuzzy stage infront of her. "Is that Dorothy? Or is there someone else who has pointy eyebrows?"  
  
Dorothy's eyebrow twitches. "You've all been invited here by us of course... and by the looks of it, not everyone invited has arrived. That gives us plenty of time to finish preparing. We advise you all not to leave because there will be some "thing" you're going to want. Some "thing" your hearts desire."  
  
Mina looks at Dorothy. "Why didn't we just call this Heart Desires rather then Those Worthy auction? It makes perfect sense to me."  
  
"I don't think it matters what we call it as long as we're getting paid." Nabiki says pulling out her calculator. "Now if we're done standing here I have to go greet everyone." She walks off the stage and towards the front doors.  
  
Dorothy looks around the room. Everyone was watching them and patiently waiting for them to be given more information. "Please just sit tight and we start the show in a few minutes."  
  
Serena pouts. "How can they expect me to sit here when I could be sitting somewhere with Darien."  
  
"Oh brother do you still blab about Darien when I'm not around!?" Came a huffy voice from behind Serena. "Be a little more indepentant meatball brains."  
  
Serena puffs out her cheeks. "Tell me that's not that brat I happen to know as Raye!"  
  
Raye sits down next to Serena and brushes her hair away from her face. "Hi Lita! Guess we're stuck babysitting the Pompom head today."  
  
Lita laughs. "Come on let's not start something. This auction sounds rather interesting, and I wonder if it's true that I'll find something I want."  
  
"Yeah I wonder that myself.." Raye says sighing deeply.  
  
The trio looked up at the tall building infront of them and then back to the invitations they held in their hands. "So we're sure this is the place?" the light bue haired one said. " I wouldn't want to walk in to find we got the wrong location."  
  
The girl with the glasses shook her head. "No this is the correct address and we've got the right date as well. It's still hard to see why we three got these in the mail in the first place. Does it worry you two that this could be some kind of trap?"  
  
"I don't see how it can be a trap... we haven't fought in a long while now. We left Cefiro long ago.. and everyone there." The red haired one said.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru you make it sound like we left it thousand of years ago. Lighten up girls.. we haven't been there in about two or three months. That's not a very bad thing." The blue haired one commented looking a bit distant.  
  
"Well I suppose we should go on in Hikaru and Umi." the third girl said. "Right.." Hikaru said. "Let's go Fuu!" Umi said grabbing hold of her friends arms.  
  
Noin looked around at her friends. "What do you suppose Dorothy meant by we are sure to find something we're going to desire?"  
  
Hilde shook her head. "I doubt anything Dorothy throws at us will surprise me. She probably has millions of photos of Heero for Relena. Treize's suit for Lady Une.."  
  
"I think that is an exaggeration..." Lady Une comments. "Dorothy is up to something this is true."  
  
Mia watched Relena's friends. "Does that mean you girls plan to stay? It'll be good to have some company."  
  
"Hey what do you mean have some company?! What am I?" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced... I suppose."  
  
"Who would want to hang around a monster like you anyways, Ryoko." came a soft accented voice from behind them all.  
  
"I think my night just got ruined..." Ryoko mutters and looks past all of them. "Well well.. if it isn't little miss princess come down from her thrown to join us common folk. What's the matter Aeyka got tired of talking to yourself... couldn't find any friends to bother. That's right you don't have any friends."  
  
Aeyka fumed and stomped her foot. "You shut up you hideous beast!"  
  
"Girls... please be calm we don't need to cause trouble here. Especially if we're suppose to be trying to figure out what Dorothy is up to." Lady Une said shaking her head.  
  
"Right, and what Kyra and the other girls have to do with it." Mia says.  
  
"Hmph... whatever." Aeyka says fluffing her hair and sitting down two stools away from Ryoko.  
  
For right now I think that'll be all... I have to sit down and see where I want things to fall into place and what to do with the boys. I'll try to write more as my brain starts ticking. All I think I wanted to do in this part was introduce all the other girl characters to take part. Don't know if we'll be getting more guests as the show goes on... only time will tell. Laters. Reviews por favor. ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Those Worthy Part 7 By Maria/GV  
  
"What do you think is going on? I'm tired of sitting here waiting for someone to show up and tell us what they have planned for us." a green ponytail haired boy says from the cell window.  
  
"You should just sit and be patient Ferio. In time we will find out what is going on.. and where we are." said his black haired cell mate.  
  
"I agree with Ferio on this Lantis. Plus it's awfully cold in this prison when you're left dressed in your undergarments." a blonde guy leaning against a wall said.  
  
"There is too many of us in this cell and from the sound of it... there are a few others in down the hall." a boy who's face was covered by his hair said to them.  
  
Black haired and blue eyed Darien stood up and walked over to the door to the cell. "From what I heard from all those voices down the hall... there seem to be more than a hand full of other young men in these cells. A few minutes ago I could of sworn I heard another voice suddenly interupt their conversation.. the voice didn't sound too familiar to me."  
  
Ferio looked at Darien. "Well it could be someone trying to threaten both our worlds. That's the only guess I can come up with."  
  
"Why, if our worlds are in danger, would we be locked up in these cells in our underwear then?" scawny Tenchi shouted.  
  
"I would think to keep us from fighting and resisting them. If they left us in our clothese we may of found a way out of here by now." Lantis said standing up.  
  
Tenchi doesn't look satisfied. Ferio moved away from the cell window and sat down next to Ascot. "This is hopeless... we can't do anything till we are told what is going on... I just wish we were on that other side of the hallway instead of being stuck here on this side being left to puzzle what is going on."  
  
They fell silent and attempted to hear any possible sounds from the other side of the hall way. There wasn't any voices that they heard, only the sound of something humming and a dripping sound.  
  
"When do you think we'll get fed.. I'm getting hungry here." Ferio said breaking the silence.  
  
"You really can't stay quiet for long can you?" "Don't start trying to insult me Eagle..." Eagle shrugged his shoulders and sat close to where Lantis was. Lantis looked at him. "I say we should just relax rather then wear ourselves out... they're going to have to come and check on us soon."  
  
Ferio laid back on the floor, even though it sent shivers up his spine. "And maybe with some food. I'm going to starve."  
  
They fell silent again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Soon the plan will be set into action and I will be known as the Mistress of Desire. I will be known as the one capable of bring what someone desires to their arms... unwilling, possibly.. unknownly, more than likely. It does not matter... as long as I gain control." the mysterious voice laughs. Her dark brown hair falling over her eyes that sparkled bright blue. "My plans are error free... nothing will stop me now."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Ok so here is another part... and I think I've plotted out a little bit more to the story.. but I still have a lot to work on. I was just trying to finish introducing all the characters I plan to have in this hear story of mine. There may be a few other characters but they won't be needed for a while I think....And it may turn out to be way boring or too much... you can be the judge of that. I suppose if I find out that there are still people out there reading this story I'll go ahead and continue writing on it. If not, I'll write more on it when I can and try to work on other stories and such. So review and let me know if you're liking it or not.. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Sorry for the shortness of my chapters... but they should get longer once some real action gets started. 


	8. Chapter 8

Those Worthy 

Part 8

By Maria/GV

A/N: I haven't updated this story in ages, and I say weird things on my author's notes… like I'll write more if I know people read and so forth. Well maybe they'd read if you wrote and reviewed and read too. Right? Or something. College isn't a good thing to do be doing while writing stories. But I shall try. Arg… I hate when I'm misspelling characters names… especially when I know the correct spelling. My brains stupid. Please inform me if I continue with the typos on names.

"Ready? Ready for what!" Duo shouts kicking the door.

"Now, now. Misbehaved boys don't get any treats." Tatra said grinning at Duo.

Kento looked at Tatra. "There's a pretty girl threatening Duo's friends."

"Kento, since when has a pretty face not threatened us?" Rowen said lounging by the wall. Kento looked at him, very seriously.

"Yeah well, I don't think you guys are going to like it but Kyra is out there too."

They all looked at Kento then shoved their way to the door.

"Hey little cuties, why don't you come on in here and I'm sure we'll have a grand time." Yohji gives Tatra and Kyra a lecherous smile.

Both girls look at each other, than turn and glare at him. Ken shoves Yohji away from the door. "Do you have to be a sicko."

"I didn't know you were jealous KenKen, come here."

"Ah! Get off me!" Shuffling around is heard.

"Shampoo!" Moose howled from underneath Ryoga.

"You'll get your bath, so be quiet!" Kyra yells.

"Now if you children will remain quiet and listen to us, we can get this show on the road." Tatra says calmly. Everyone fall silent and listen.

"This could be our chance to figure out what's going on and how to escape." Treize whispers to his cellmates.

Quatre shivers. "It's getting cold… hopefully the plan will include some warm clothes."

Trowa stepped behind Quatre and started rubbing his hand up and down Quatre's arms.

Duo and Wu Fei look at each other and then burst out laughing. Everyone in the cell looks at them, while those outside of it look at the cell.

"What's so funny?" Ryoga mutters, as he struggles to keep Mousse from getting up.

"Hey! I thought I told you boy that you had to pay attention." Tatra finishes saying as Kyra starts banging the cell door with a big baseball bat. "Shut up and listen otherwise it's your own fault when we have to tranquilize you again for not following our orders once you're out of your cells."

The "out of your cells" got them to shut up more than the annoying banging, which is surprising they even heard with said banging.

"Alright, in a few minutes we're going to start opening the cells. One at a time of course and will be putting these on your legs." She shows everyone a pair of ankle handcuffs. "If you don't want to get knock out for four hours or get any lashings then it would be wise for you boys to not try anything funny with Kyra and me."

"If everyone is buckled down promptly, then we will be able to give you a little information session about what is about to happen." Kyra says. "And we can go make sure that other comrades have the other boys tied down as well."

"Other Boys!" They all said.

"How many more do you need?" Yohji mutters. "I'm man enough." There is a sound of someone smacking him on the head. "Oh but I belong only to Kenken."

"You do not. Let me go before I use your head as a soccer ball." Ken yells.

Mousse got free of Ryoga and shoves Ranma away from the door. "I won't go anywhere. I want my darling Shampoo!"

"Will you keep your mouth shut! Shampoo isn't here." Ranma squeezes his face next to Mousse's at the window.

"We will be starting with your cell." Tatra said to Ranma and Mousse. "Step away from the door, and don't try anything foolish." She pulls out a ring of keys.

Kyra in the meantime was hooking up a long set of chains to the walls and then picked up three ankle cuffs.

The other Side of the Cell holdings

Ferio was laying on the ground listening to his stomach communicate its frustrate to him. He groans. 'Will I make it out of here… to see another beautiful day in Cefrio.'

"Ok boys! I brought you all some good stuff to eat!" Mina cheered as she walked towards the cell with the_ five_ boys. "Hope you're all hungry."

Mina pulled out her key. Lantis sat patiently. He knew if there were to be any chance to escape they'd have to deal with this girl while she came in alone. She should be of no trouble to them.

Ferio sat up. "Finally I'm starving!"

Mina sticsk the key into the door and turns it. Lantis gets ready to get up and run into her. _'Not exactly gentlemanly but it has to be done.'_

Eagle was watching Lantis. _'Is he really going to try and take the girl down?'_

Mina starts pushing the door open and Lantis was up at that split second and going towards her. But he realized too late that she had a stun gun in her hands. Mina laughs as he laughs to the ground. "Silly! I wouldn't be dumb enough to come in here without a way to keep you from running."

She puts the food tray down. "Help yourself, I'm going to grab something that is just outside the door. So don't any of you try to do what he did or else you'll be getting a bit of a shock." Mina smiles.

"Such a pretty smile… and yet she seems to have a cold heart." Eagle says.

Ferio was looking at the food on the tray. "Time to eat!" He picks up a sandwich.

"You know it could be poisoned or something…" Darien comments from his spot in the cell.

"I don't think I care if it were!" He bites into the sandwich and picks up a glass of what looked like lemonade.

Mina laughs. "I'm not allowed to poison you guys. The Mistress would not be pleased with that."

"Who's this Mistress?" Eagle asks, hoping for clues to what is going on.

"Why the Mistress in charge of your fates. And value." Mina lays some ankle cuffs on the ground. "Now I'm going to need you all to put these on so we can join the train and start the auction."

"What auction?" Eagle asks, still demanding more then she's giving.

"You'll see once you put these on your ankles and we join the others." She stands in front of the door and waits for each other them to grab a pain, except for Lantis who still hasn't recovered the function of his body.

"You two sweetie!" Mina calls into the darker area of the cell.

"Uh… whom are you talking to?" Ascot asks politely, not seeing anyone there.

"Why, Li Syaoran, of course. Don't tell me you guys didn't notice the cutie." Mina points to the far corner. And Syaoran came walking out of the shadows. He sits down on the ground and puts on the ankle cuffs, without any questions or complaints.

He sat there sitting up straight and arms crossed in front of him. Ferio had also grabbed a pair of cuffs and was putting them on, but he was watching the boy.

'_Poor kid, what is going on that they'd have to drag a young child into this.'_ Ferio thought to himself.

Darien put his on too, but he was standing next to Eagle now. Mina quickly put the ankle cuffs on Lantis feet and then went back outside the door. When she came back she had a chain in her hands. "Now if you can all stand up and form a line I can get this chain tied to the cuffs and then we march."

"You're too cheerful about all this." Eagle sighs.

Ascot groans. "It's cause she's not the one in chains…" he mutters as she moves past him.

Lantis was finally able to move, a little. With Mina's help he was on his feet and lined up with the rest.

Back To The First Cells

"Do I have to stand next to Ranma!" Mousse shouts as the two girls were getting Aya to cooperate like his comrades had done.

"If you don't start cooperating nicely with us, we're going to harm one of your friends or one of the ones who don't even know you." Kyra said smirking while she said it.

Tatra pulled out a similar dart that they'd each been hit with, and grabbed Tenchi's head, aiming to stick the dart into his throat. "Being hit too much with this stuff can be very deadly and cause serious permanent danger to a young mans body."

Tenchi flinched. "Uhh… how about we not play this game any more." He shivered as he felt the tip of the dart against his neck. "I have nothing to do with this."

"That's too bad for you." Tatra said.

Omi looked at Aya. "Aya, please, don't allow yourself to be the cause of another young mans death when he isn't responsible for anything we're going through."

Aya looked at him and then his other two teammates. Yohji nods and looks back down the hall and Ken just gave him a nasty look. Aya stopped trying to fight and allowed the cuffs to go on his ankles.

"This is a mistake." He mutters softly.

Tenchi rubbed his neck. "Thanks… I mean I don't like this situation as much as you do, but I didn't want to die either."

Kento whispers to the others. "I think we should all charge the minute they come in here. That'll get us overpowering their strength and ability to use someone else as a shield."

"It won't work, Kento." Rowen says. "These girls aren't dumb, and we know there have to be others lurking about."

"Rowen's right, we need to see what's going to happen and where they take us." Sage comments as Tatra and Kyra walk towards them.

"Besides apparently there are others being held prisoners, we need to find them so we can all get out of this." Ryo says moving away from the door.

"Man…" Kento grumbles.

"Don't worry, Kento. We will get out of here once we've got a good plan and have worked it out with the other guys." Cye smiles at his friend.

"Enough male bonding. We don't want any tricks from you Ronin so hands on your heads and keep your backs facing the door." Kyra orders them. They comply with the demand without any fuss. In no time Kyra and Tatra have them bond and lined up outside with the others.

"HEY! We're here!" Mina says gleefully. In her right hand she was holding on to the chain that was joined to the ankles of her troops.

"Mina! Be quiet. You don't have to be shouting all the time." Tatra tells her.

"I wasn't shouting. I was being enthusiastic!" Mina grins. "The boys from cell C are here!"

"Great, all we need is to get this last cell and then we can proceed." Kyra said as she gets the key to the Gundam crews cell.

"Yeah, auction time!" Mina says. "Do you want me to move any of the boys around?"

"Yes, and do it quietly." Tatra gives her an order list. Mina starts reading it, while she secures her end of the chain to the wall.

The boys all look at each other. Ferio sees Omi while he scans the rolls of guys in underwear. "Syaoran you aren't the only child here."

Omi gives Ferio an embarrassed look. "I'm not a child."

"Neither am I." Syaoran says.

Yohji smiles. "You appear younger than our little Omi."

"Doesn't matter." He says arrogantly.

Kento nods to himself. "He does have a point… sometimes age doesn't matter."

Ferio looks puzzled. "I still don't understand what they want with young boys." Omi rolls his eyes and Syaoran gives glares at him.

Duo comes out of the cell. "It's all about porn."

Everyone looks at him, either with angry, embarrassed, or confused expressions. Wu Fei was coming out behind him. "Maxwell… don't say stupid things!" He trips Duo who was walking towards Mina, like he was told.

"Ouhff… grrr… Wuffles!" He swings his feet towards Wu Fei's legs and manages to knock Wu Fei down, but right on top of him. The fall caused Wu Fei's face to crash into Duo's, so not only did they knock skulls together but gave each other a little kiss.

"Bleh! Get off me Wu Fei" Duo tries to shove him off.

Wu Fei's nose was dripping a little blood. "I saw my life flash before my eyes…" Wu Fei mutters to himself, and everyone was staring at them in amazement.

"Wu Fei get off!" Duo whines.

Heero comes out of the cell sees them two on the ground in a rather compromising position and grabs Wu Fei by the throat. Once off of Duo he lets him go though. _'If a lot of tranquilizers really can kill one of us… why is it I'm not dead? I don't understand.'_ That's all Heero has been thinking about since the tranquilizer episode not too very long ago.

"That was an interesting twist of fate." Kento says.

"I'm jealous! Come here Ken." Yohji grins.

"Ugh… get away from me!" Ken says ducking behind Ryoga.

"Hey… don't toss me into your silly mating ritual." He shouts trying to get away from both of them.

"I'm not mating with that ape!" Ken protests.

"Do you guys have to make such a big commotion?" Sage says trying to keep his cool while Ryoga and Ken struggle to back away from Yohji, which happens to be yanking on his feet in the process (due to the chains).

"I'd say you're all suffering from adolescent hormones a big dosage of it." Eagle mutters.

"Maybe it's due to the tranquilizer…" Heero suddenly blurts out. Everyone looks at him.

'What are you talking about?" Quatre asks only getting the last bits of the conversation.

"Sound like they were discussing the acts Trowa Barton and yourself practice." Treize says running his hand through his hair. Quatre's face burned red.

Duo sighs loudly. "Why are talking about this… why we're in trouble."

They grew quiet and thoughtful. Mina laughed to herself. She had been organizing them without much trouble or complaints. Not to mention she was listening to their conversations.

Dorothy rounds the corner at that moment. "Good, you ladies are just about done. I shall go make the announcement that things are about to begin. Don't take too much longer. I'm going to need them on the stage."

The GW crew were looking at her in shock, before they all shouted: "DOROTHY!"

"Yes, how may I be of assistance Gundam pilots, Treize and Zechs?" Being that they were all out of the cell.

"Why have you brought us here is a damn good place to begin woman!" Wu Fei yells, who miraculously came out of his shock at the sound of her voice. He tries to get in her face.

"Hey! Don't get crazy!" Ryoga shouts at Wu Fei.

"All secrets will be revealed in due time Ch..ang... Wu..Fei…" She whispers and gives him a kiss. Wu Fei froze. The others GW crew looked on with shock. "Make sure everyone is on the stage on the cue." She tells the three girls and then leaves.

"Umm… Wu Fei…? Are you alright?" Quatre asks from his line. He looks at Duo, who looks anxious.

"Yo, Wu-man! Are you alive?" Duo pokes Wu Fei. Wu Fei falls over from shock.

"Seems your friend doesn't do well with kissing." Yohji comments.

_Girls Lounge_

Relena was into Noin's body. "Ah, Heero. You're everywhere I go."

Hilde laughs. "She's going to scare someone with talk like that."

Ryoko was eating some of the strawberries. "She just knows how to live properly. She's a much better princess than the one I happen to know."

Ayeka stiffened at her end of the bar. "Are you talking about me Ryoko!"

Ryoko grins. "Of course not princess, why would I ever do such a thing."

Ayeka glares at her then looks away.

Serena came up to the bar. "Umm.. excuse me but do you have cherry soda?" She asks the bartender.

"Of course he does!" Ryoko smiles.

Serena smiles back. "Great because my friends want cherry soda. Can I have a root beer or something?"

Mia smiles and looks at Ryoko. "Why not have a real beer. Isn't that right Miss Ryoko?"

Ryoko nods. "Wonderful idea."

Serena's face went pale. "Eh… I think a root beer would do."

Lady Une shakes her head. "Don't mind them. Those who are underage shouldn't be drinking, especially Miss Relena."

Ryoko looks around innocently. Mia just laughs at her. Serena gets her drinks and goes back to her table.

"Next time you get the drinks Raye." Serena says putting the tray down.

"Oh quit your bellyaching around, Serena." Raye grabs her soda and takes a drink. "I wish this show would get started… I want this thing that I've been desiring already."

Lita sighs. "I hope it's a new boyfriend."

Serena laughs. "Like they can sell guys to girls for relationship purposes!"

"Yeah, wishful thinking isn't it?" Lita takes a drink of her soda.

"Don't worry Lita, you could be right. It could be the boy of your dreams you'll see. Maybe holding up one of the items to be sold." Raye says smiling.

"What are you looking forward to see on stage Raye?" Serena asks suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh? Nothing really." Raye blushes and looks away. "Sure aren't too many here."

"You know there aren't any guys here." Umi said looking at each table. "There are only girls here."

"Well… maybe it's an all girl event only." Fuu said sipping her tea.

"But that makes it soo boring!" Umi declares dramatically. "How am I suppose to find a boyfriend with no guys around?"

"Are you trying to pretend to be over, Ascot?" Hikaru asks.

Umi blushes. "What? Umm… we're… No. I'm not, just making some observations."

Hikaru and Fuu giggle at their friend.

Kodachi sat with the other girls trying for Ranma's affection. She was looking at the ceiling, while she made circles with her gymnastic ribbon.

Shampoo would take small sips of her tea, but kept a sharp eye on the other girls along with looking to see if Ranma happens to show up. '_I'll make Ranma love in love with me, they're could have strong love charms here.'_

Ukyo and Akane were talking. "So you're really not going to stay?"

Akane looks thoughtful. "I don't see a reason to. Nabiki may be working and she just wants me here so she can have me give her money. Besides I'm not looking for anything."

"Akane, just stay till it begins and if there really isn't anything here, we'll leave together." Ukyo tells Akane.

Akane nods and was about to say something when Dorothy was back on the stage getting everyone's attention. "Well there still appears to be some people not present. But we're ready to begin, so if they miss out on something they've been looking fault they have no one to blame but themselves. Ladies… for your viewing pleasure… and your purchasing pleasure… Shounen utopia on parade."

END PART EIGHT!

A/N:

Well another part... another… few reviews. Hehe. I made sure to make it pretty long. Especially since the last few chapters were… shall we say **_Unexceptionally_** short! So hopefully this was better. Looks better to me. And I've moved the story a bit faster too. Which is GREAT! I think next time I'll do more on this "Mistress". So stayed tuned! Thanks for reading and reviewing, remember let me know if I misspell any more names! It's bad of me! And tell me if I'm not making it funny enough… I think I'm making it a bit serious now, perhaps due to the Mistress. Shrugs By the way I don't know what you'd call that ribbon Kodachi uses…


	9. Chapter 9

Those Worthy 

Part 9

By: Maria Gv

After who knows how long I have come back to this story. I know, I know, why can't you finish it already… why do you keep starting new stories without finishing one? Well I don't have much of an answer for that. Heh... but seriously I will try to finish this story so I don't have to worry and have people coming after me.

Duo: no one is even reading reject.

Shut up jerkie! Anywho.. on with the show.

"Shounen utopia?" Noin says puzzled. Lady Une crosses her arms. "What do you suppose that means?" Noin asks her.

"I'm not sure." Une answers Noin. Hilde frowns as she thinks for a moment. "Do you suppose perhaps we should get Relena out of here? I suddenly got a bad feeling about all this." Hilde says.

Dorothy watched all the invited girls expressions before continuing. "We have various rare young men and for you to set your eyes upon and if you make an offer worthy of the individual… he's yours."

Fuu had a hand covering her mouth as she whispers to her two friends. "You don't suppose this is some kind of male escort service, do you?"

Umi shook her head. "I hope not… that's not my idea of a boyfriend. What the heck would I do with some…?" She waves her hands around at a loss for words.

"Shouldn't it be obvious what you're suppose to do with them?" Hikaru says. Umi blushes but rolls her eyes. "That's not what I meant, Hikaru."

Shampoo huffs at her table. "Ranma. I only want Ranma."

Akane sighed. 'Thank goodness he's not here.' She thought to herself.

"Ranma is not yours, Shampoo. My dear beloved Ranma only has eyes for me." Kodachi smirks at the other girls. "You all might as well give up."

"Ranma loves Shampoo!" Shampoo shouts.

Ukyo becomes annoyed with both girls. "He loves neither of you, so shut up. I want to know what exactly is going on with this Shounen parade thing…"

Akane nods to herself, also interested to find out what the girl on stage had meant by it.

Serena frowned. "Why would they be auctioning guys? That is what they mean right?"

"Be quiet, Serena. And maybe I can hear what she is about to say." Raye scolds her friend.

Lita sighs. "Now both of you take it easy and let's pay attention."

"So everything is about to begin?" a calm, soothing voice asks Nabiki who was kneeling.

"Yes, Mistress. The boys are being put in line and about to be led out to the stage." Nabiki looks up at the lady before her, her eyes glowing a bright green as her eyes meet with her Mistress's eyes.

"I take it there has been no problems I should know about?" The Mistress caresses Nabiki's face.

"None, Mistress." Nabiki says.

The Mistress smiles to herself and nods. "Very good. I shall be down momentarily to make sure the auctioning goes according to my plans." She stands up, her dark red gown brushing against Nabiki's arms. "Make sure the girls know there is no room for interruption… You all are to secure the room while the auctioning is taking place. No one is to get in my way."

"Yes, Mistress." Nabiki bows her head and then gets up and leaves the room.

"Unwelcomed guests are on their way… I won't let them ruin my fun." She smiles as she runs her hand through her long, dark brown hair.

Ryo walked down the wide hall next to Kento. "Couldn't we, if we all worked together, take them out."? He whispers.

Cye puts on a hand on his back. "I don't think with so many of us chained together it would work, Ryo."

Kento groans. "Cye has a point…"

Duo shook his head. "Don't you guys give up just yet? We can probably think of something. Let's just wait till we see where we're going and what they plan to do… maybe something will come up."

"What we need is to break out of these chains." Wu Fei mutters. "And our clothes. I have a bad feeling about all this."

The four of them look at Wu Fei. Quatre sighs. "Yes, I too have an uneasy feeling about where they are taking us, but we have to keep our spirits up."

Heero had his arms crossed, listening to what they were saying. "I think…"

They all looked at him. "I need my laptop… my fingers are itching."

They all sweatdrop at Heero's comment.

Wu Fei slouched. "Heero is losing it… that isn't a good sign."

Li was looking at the ceiling when he caught sight of a yellow blur zip by and down the hall. He smiled. "I don't think we should worry too much…."

"And why is that young man?" Treize asked from across the hall.

"I think help is on the way." He was grinning as he said that. The rest stared at him confused.

"I don't know if optimism will exactly help us at this moment." Ferio remarked. 'There is a lot of us, chained together… there is no telling if there are a lot of guards or just the girls and this Mistress… they have those strong darts that could kill us… we are unarmed, unclothed and some of us don't look like we can possibly hold our own…" He said looking at Li, Quatre and further ahead at Tenchi.

Li glared. Quatre turned red. "I am not as defenseless as I look."

Duo grins. "That's right. You don't want to go misjudging our Quatre."

Quatre smiled at Duo. Aya, who was further up and was listening to their conversation looked back at them. "Besides… the last four in this line, the guy after the blonde, the last guy in the third roll and myself and companions … I'd say are all weak and would just get in our way."

The guys Aya had mentioned were: Heero, Treize, Trowa, Lantis, Zechs and Eagle (in this order).

"HEY" Wu Fei and Duo shout. Others give him glares from hell. Kento crosses his arms. "You don't know what you're talking about. I could easily take you out."

"You need to cool off your swelled head buddy!" Ranma tells him stopping to look back at him from the front of the line.

By this time all three lines have stopped walking and were arguing among themselves about the strength they each possessed. Kyra and Tatra had been walking in front of the lines, leading the way to the stage, while Mina was responsible of the back of the line. Both girls turn when they don't hear the footsteps of the boys but arguing.

"You boys better shut up and keep walking." Tatra says getting the tranquilizer gun out and ready.

"Mina pay attention and get them moving from back there." Kyra shouts still hearing some of the arguing in the back.

"Okie dokie!" Mina waves from the back and gets out her own gun. The boys fall silent and turn forward once again.

"We're almost there. Then you can make all the noise you want." Kyra says as she continues to walk.

Tatra looks at Kyra. "I'm going to go inform Dorothy that the boys are ready." She walks off down the hall.

Heero looks over at Duo and Duo looks at him confused. "What's wrong, Heero?"

Wu Fei mutters, "It's probably about his laptop again…"

"Those tranquilizer darts…" Heero looks ahead of him. "I was shot with ten of them when they were capturing all of us."

Everyone near by stared stunned at him. "TEN?" Duo blurted out loudly.

"Don't make me come up there." Mina's singsong voice rang.

"Shut up, Maxwell." Wu Fei jabs him in the back. Duo turned and glared.

"Could you both stop it already." Quatre said angrily. "With those attitudes we're not going to get out of here. So knock it off."

Duo and Wu Fei fall silent. Kento looks at Heero. "Ok, so you got hit by ten of those, what does it mean?"

"Well even if those darts don't really kill any of us… at least not unless we're completely filled with that stuff… but regardless, if we try something we're still going to get knocked out and while chained to one another, that would mean we'd be dragging around deadweight when someone is knocked out." Rowen says and shakes his head.

"The first thing we should get taken care of would be to get liberate from these chains, even if it were only two of us stuck together, our chances would be a lot higher." Sage says.

"And also some weapons." Zechs says.

"And armor." Kento adds with a nod.

"I'm gonna have to see this armor you keep talking about, Kento." Duo tells him, grinning.

"It'll blow you away man." Kento also grins.

"This isn't a game, Kento." Ryo sighs.

"Sure it is." Duo points out. Quatre laughs. "Yes, basically it's a race game, to get out of the enemies hands."

Ryoga interrupts everyone's conversations at that moment. "By the way, miss Kyra or whatever your name was, who exactly is this Mistress of yours? Are we going to see her?"

Mousse frowns. "Why would we…" He mutters.

Kyra turns to look at the boys who were watching her. "She will be present during the grand event awaiting you up ahead." She turns to face forward again.

"In a few moments the man of your dream will be walking out on to the stage and the Mistress of the auction will be here to instruct you in how you may be able to obtain him. Of course this being an auction… the one with the best offer will get the young man. Also you can have as many as you want…" Dorothy says with a laugh.

Noin shook her head. "This is absolutely ridiculous. Why are we still hanging around here?"

Lady Une nods. "Yes, we should get Miss Relena out of here and into bed."

Ryoko smiles. "Ah, what's the harm in staying and watching the show, even if you don't try to win anything?"

"The doors will be closed and no one will be allowed to exit till it is over." They heard Dorothy say at that moment. " Myself and the other assistance are the only ones who will be permitted to come and go. This is for everyone's protection, so please don't try to leave." She finishes.

Relena was coming out of some of her drunken stupor, frowns. "That doesn't sound very fair… what if I have to go to the bathroom? What? Am I suppose to ask for some kind of cup?"

Hilde, Lady Une and Noin sweatdrop, while Ryoko and Mia laugh to themselves.

"So we're going to have to remain here during this whole auction?" Lita sits back and thinks.

Raye nods. "It sounds a bit fishy doesn't it?"

Serena looks from one to the other. "Why? She said it was for our protection. She in charge, she should know."

"Stop being a dimwit, Serena. If we can't leave what if they're trying to capture us? And they're using this supposed auction as a cover?" Raye tells her.

"Hmm… Raye does have a good point. It is possible." Lita says still thinking the matter over. "But I am interested in seeing if there are any cute boys…"

The other two stare at her in disbelief.

Tatra comes on stage and starts whispering to Dorothy. "They're on their way now… Has Nabiki brought the ok down from the Mistress yet?"

"No, not yet." Dorothy tells her, as Nabiki walks in from the opposite side of the stage. "Well Nabiki?"

"She is coming as we speak and is very glad things have been going according to plan." Nabiki walks closer and whispers to the two. "She also wants to me to remind you girls, that we are to secure the place and not allow unwelcome guests in." The two nod at Nabiki.

Kyra walks over to them. "We're ready for the cue." She then turns and goes back off the stage.

Dorothy smiles and looks out at the girls. "Seems we're basically ready for you all." She turns to Nabiki and Tatra. "Go secure the door while I welcome the boys on stage and announce the Mistress on stage." They both do as they're told.

"Now… let me present to you ladies your sweet desires." Dorothy holds her hands out to the right side of the stage. Everyone in the audience looks in that direction and Kyra walks in holding one end of the chains. The boys come walking on to the stage, Ranma's group as the leaders, startled to see a group of girls watching them.

"Ranma!" Shampoo shouts and waves. Mousse tries to run off the stage. "Shampoo my darling!" He falls flat on his face and nearly drags Yohji and Tenchi with him.

"Ahh... cut it out!" Tenchi says holding on to Yohji's shoulders. Ryoko grins and starts to float towards the stage. "My Tenchi." Tenchi shivers.

"Your Tenchi! What do you mean by that, Ryoko?" Ayeka shouts grabbing on to Ryoko's hair.

"AYEKA… let me go before I send you back to Jurai with one swift kick to your ass." Ryoko fumes.

"Gee… do you have it bad, kid." Yohji says to him. Tenchi laughs nervously. He was about to say something, when everyone was nearly flung to the floor with a loud piercing screech.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" Relena jumps off her bar stool and makes her way to the stage.

Heero gulps and looks around. "Gun… I need my gun." Treize laughs quietly and Zechs shakes his head at his foolish little sister. Heero not being able to find a gun points his pointer finger out and his thumb up, making a pretend gun. "Relena… omae o korsu!"

All the guys sweatdrop. "That isn't going to work, Heero." Duo tells him.

Relena was about two feet from the stage as Heero pretends to fire the gun; she gets flung back some ten feet. Everyone's mouth drops open.

"How'd you do that?" Cye asks stunned.

"Who cares just follow his example!" Ken says and some of them do.

"What's the big idea, Yuy? Why are you firing at my sister?" Zechs shouts and grabs Heero's shoulders.

"What are you stupid Ken!" Aya shouts. "There is some kind of field of magic or invisible wall protecting the stage."

The boys all turn to look at the area around the stage.

"You're pretty smart for a handsome trophy piece." A voice says from behind Aya. The Mistress of Desire walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Her long black and red dress rubs against Aya's ankles. The gold tiara on her head sparkled as the stage lights shinned off of it. "Perhaps I should keep you for my own use."

Aya stiffened. The others turned to look at the new girl. She smiles at them and walks over to Dorothy. "Thank you, Dorothy now please go help the others with the security work. Mina, please take your spot by the record player and start up the music when I instruct you to."

Both girls bow and go to their stations. Yohji and Wu Fei noticed how their eyes had glowed green. "Did you see that Maxwell?" Wu Fei whispers to him.

"What?" Duo says looking at Wu Fei. "You mean this Mistress chick?"

"No. Dorothy's eyes they changed colors a moment ago. They appeared to glow…"

"Are you sure you're not seeing things, Fei?" Duo says smirking.

"Maxwell I know what I saw."

'_Something is going on… there's more than what we think going on here.'_ Yohji thought to himself as he looked around for anything suspicious.

"Now dear ladies, I am going to need you all to behave yourselves and not attempt what Miss Peacecraft has just attempted." She smiles over to where Noin and Lady Une were fanning Relena's face. "It will not be a pleasant sensation. If we can all act lady like, then we can proceed to auctioning off these young men to you."

"Say what!" Ken shouts. "I am not going anywhere with any of these girls."

"Oh but you will. I have little presents for each of you to wear and you won't have a choice in the matter. You will do as the girls request of you." The Mistress says flipping some of her hair back. "Mina, the music please."

"Hi… uh Tatra!" Mina says beaming from ear to ear. Tatra had been posted to guard the main entrance to the hotel.

"What are you doing here?" Tatra asks looking impatiently at Mina. "The Mistress said you were going to be incharge of the music."

"Eheh heh… yeah, but the Mistress sent me to ask you to go upstairs. Someone forgot to bring down her… uh, special podium for the auctioning. The Mistress will not start without it."

Tatra rubs her forehead. "Who forgot to bring it down? Don't leave this post!" She mutters irritated and walks passed Mina and back into the hotel.

Mina smirks and walks out of the entrance and around the corner.

"You both did very well, Mirror, Voice. Now we need to get inside and passed the rest." Sakura beams as the two clow cards return to their cards. "Is everybody ready?"

"You bet I am." Sally Po says holding up her riffle and with a duffle bag at her side.

"This is going to be the most fun I've had all week!" Washu laughs.

"Let's move in…" Michiru advises. "Before it's too late." Haruka finishes for her. Both nod at one another.

"Alright." Sakura leads her group of fourteen into the hotel. Dorothy was to supervise the bottom floor along with keep an eye on the door to the auctioning room from the outside. She had been walking around the bottom floor when Tatra happened to walk by to go upstairs. Nabiki was walking the second and third floor.

Dorothy came from down a small hallway, as Sakura's team took cover behind some furniture. She took a stand by the door to the auctioning room. Kiro came fluttering over to Sakura. "They're getting ready to start. All the captured boys are fine though." Kiro lands on her shoulder. "Now's the time to really move, Sakura."

"Hmm… right." Sakura nods. She starts looking through her cards.

"Let us handle this…" Crawford says putting a hand on Sakura's.

Sakura frowns. "Uh… just don't kill her. Remember she's under some sort of spell."

"Of course." Crawford replies and nods over to Schuldig, who glared at him.

"Why am I being summoned for this task? Nagi can knock her down with his mind, Brad." He huffed.

"Because I want you to take care of it… so do it." Crawford ordered him. Schuldig muttered complaints to himself as he got up and made his way towards a retreating Dorothy. He started clouding her mind with thoughts and noisy, which caused Dorothy to sway with the pressure building in her head. Schuldig quickly stepped behind her and knocked her in the back of the head. He caught her before she hit the ground and put her down in one of the couches in the waiting area.

'_There you go, Master.'_ He hissed in his mind and Crawford's. Crawford gave him a bitter smirk in response.

"There are only two other girls inside the room correct Miss Sakura?" Michiru asks. Sakura nods. "Plus this Mistress person. We need to be very careful."

Sakura looks at everyone. Her eyes resting on her friend Tomoyo. "Ready?"

"Ready, Sakura." Tomoyo answers, pulling out her video camera.

Schuldig grins. "How about making me a copy of everything you record?" Tomoyo looks at him and smiles.

"It'll cost you two hundred dollars." She says smiling sweetly. Schuldig's mouth drops open, but he groans and agrees. "I can always sell my own copies… and blackmail those Weiss babies…" He mutters under his breathe.

"Alright, let's go." Sakura turns to break open the door.

"I can't find that podium…" Tatra said out loud to herself. "Where was it left…?" She walked over to the closet yet again and looked inside the huge space. Nothing. She growled. "There's nothing here."

She stopped and thought. _'When did my Mistress request a special podium for this event… Mistress only said she required the boys and invited guests… never mentioned a podium.'_

Tatra became angry and rushed towards the door to the room. "INTRUDERS!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

Mina started up the recorded player and put in the record with the designated music. The jingle slowly started up and Mina turned up the music.

_Grandma got ran over by a reindeer. _

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve 

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Mina and the record player. Her Mistress's eye twitched.

"Mina, that is not the music I requested." She didn't look happy. Duo quietly laughed next to Wu Fei, who looked confused as hell.

Ferio scratched his head. "What kind of music is that, exactly?"

You can say there's no such thing as Santa 

TO BE CONTINUED

Ok… just as a note, I don't know the extent of the powers the Schwarz group has... so if I did anything wrong with the way I described Schuldig attacking Dorothy, my deepest apologizes. I really should watch the show…

Duo: that's the first brilliant thought you've had all day, dumbie.

Shut up before I have you slaughtered and dumped in a dumpster.

Duo: sweatdrops You're stupid…

Anyways, this chapter and the next were a whole but because it was too long… twenty five pages, I broke it down to two. Please review and give me some feedback, improvements, etc.


	10. Chapter 10

Those Worthy 

By Maria / Gv

A/N: Well this should be the last installment…. It was part of the last character but I figured it may have been too long for people, so I broke the parts down into two… and still this is some fifteen pages long. Heh… sorry. Anyways… they're mine… all those sex boys are mine. I have legal contracts that say so.

Duo: You do not retard.

Shut up, Duo.

Oh and by the way, I have been trying to make sure everyone says stuff and is seen… but it's kinda hard when you're a psychotic person like me and have about a million characters running around. And this isn't the only fanfic I have that I have a ton of characters in… just wait.. I have another coming up… sweatdrops

The doors suddenly bursts open and Sakura and company stormed in. Kyra had her dart gun out and aiming. K-san leaps over the rest and fires his gun at hers, making it fly through the air and to the far side of the room. Ryuichi bounds in next to him holding Kumagoro.

Kyra pulls out a giant claymore sword.

"Stop them, Kyra, Mina. Where is Dorothy and Tatra… they should have prevented all of this." The Mistress of Desire shouts. The girls in the audience stare on shocked.

"What is going on, Sally Po?" Noin asks her friend.

"We're here to set the boys free… we were recruited into this operation." Sally Po says and hurries towards the stage with Sakura, Kiro and Yue.

But as for me and grandpa, we believe 

"Best thing to do is join in." Lady Une says. "I don't like the idea of Treize being sold to anyone… other than me." Her eyes gleamed. Noin sighed.

"Yes, Zechs' place is next to me and no one else's, come to think of it." Noin stands up.

Kyra runs towards K-san and Ryuichi. Ryuichi cocks his head to the side. "A crazed fan, Kumagoro."

"Stand back, Ryuichi. She might have rabies." K-san orders him. Kyra grew even angrier.

"Kumagoro face wrap attack!" Ryuichi throws Kumagoro at Kyra. The stuffed rabbit smacks her in the face. K-san beamed. "Nice throw Ryuichi! That'll teach her not to mess with us."

"Idiots." Nagi mutters.

"What's going on?" Serena asks as Kyra falls to the ground close to their table. She watches Mina running towards Washu, Michiru and Haruka with a chain whip in her hands. "Mina?"

"Isn't it obvious donut head! They're trying to keep us from getting boyfriends." Raye shouts.

"Uh… I don't think that is what is happening." Lita says. "Although I was hoping to make a wager on that cute blond boy in the first row." She gazes at him with little hearts in her eyes. "He's cute, just like my old boyfriend…" (A/N meaning Sage)

"Ah snap out of it, Lita. We need to fight." Raye says. "How else am I going to get Darien?"

"WHAT?" Serena glares. "Darien is mine, Raye."

Raye smirks. "We'll see about that… I think I can out bid you for him and that guy standing behind him." (A/N: Meaning Lantis… who could sort of pass for a Darien look-a-like.)

"You're on…" Serena pulls out her locket. "Moon…. Cosmic…. Power…."

Raye smirks. "Mars… Star… Power!"

Lita sighs. "Must everything turn to violence…? Jupiter… Star… Power…"

Darien looked at the audience. _'Can't those two ever behave themselves?'_

She'd been drinking too much eggnog 

Tatra stormed into the room with Nabiki behind her. She glared at the intruders. The Mistress sees the two. "Stop them, Tatra." She holds her hands up into the air and the air is filled with a yellow mist.

Duo frowns. "We need to get out of these chains and help out the rest the rescue squad."

"What the hell is this mist?" Ranma shouts waving his arms around.

"Would that be safe? Some of those girls appear rabid…" Omi says watching specifically Ayeka and Ryoko.

"I'm telling you to get your hands off princess." Ryoko kicks Ayeka into the wall.

"Hmph… you have no manners at all, monster." Ayeka gets up and dusts herself off. Ryoko eye's glowed red.

"What did you call me?" She screams as she moves in for an attack.

"It does appear to be safer here than out there among all that estrogen." Yohji says rubbing his chin.

"Well, well… looks like the little Weiss kitties have gotten themselves into trouble." Schuldig grins from the other side of the wall surrounding the stage with his teammates next to him.

"Good to see you Aya." Crawford says with a wave and a smirk on his face. Aya growled. "Crawford…"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ken shouts. The other boys were watching the confrontation.

"Surely, you haven't come here to help free us." Yohji shakes his head.

"Why actually, we are a part of the rescue team." Schuldig informs him and smiles at their surprised expressions. "But… there's a little more to it. For example, I have this camera… to capture this Kodak moment." He snaps a photo of Ken and Yohji with Omi and Aya in the background.

"Stop it!" Ken shouts.

"Don't let him get to you, Ken." Yohji puts a hand on his shoulder. "Once we're out, we'll rip it out of his dead hands."

And we begged her not to go 

"Syaoran!" Sakura says as she catches her breath. Li smiles at Sakura. "I knew you would come."

The guys stare from one to the other. "What is this a reunion of lovers? I thought we were going to be freed." Wu Fei mutters loudly.

Sally Po grins. "Don't be so jealous, Wu Fei. We'll cover you, Miss Kinomoto." Sakura nods and pulls out a card.

"What's the card for?" Kento asks confused.

"Through!" She tosses the card into the air and aims her Key wand at it. The other guys watch on as the card begins to glow and a form comes out of the card.

The Through card creates a passage for Sakura through the wall of magic. She jumps through and pulls out another card. "Sword!"

Her wand becomes a sword before their eyes.

"How about making me a gun." Heero says. Treize hits the back of his head.

Sakura cuts the part of the chain that was restraining Li. The Mistress glared at her. "I won't allow this!" She waves her hands back and then forward releasing a strong gust of icy-wind at Sakura.

"Shield!" Sakura quickly blocks her attack. Yue glares at the Mistress. "Here Syaoran, gifts." He tosses Li his sword. Li smiles at him and nods.

"Sakura help free the others. I'll handle her." He tells her glaring at the Mistress.

Sakura once again calls on the assistance of the Sword card and starts cutting everyone's chains. Sally Po turns to the Gundam boys, Zechs and Treize. "I have some presents for you all as well."

She opened the duffle bag showing the boys that it was filled with guns. Heero smirks and picks one out. Duo shrugs. "Do you think you brought enough?"

"Give me one." Aya says.

"Gee… Aya, you could at least ask instead of being so pushy." Yohji says. "May we each have one?"

Quatre nods as Trowa hands him one. "Go ahead, we do need to fight together to get out of here."

But she forgot her medication 

Haruka smacks the back of Mina's head. "Awake up, Sailor Venus."

Michiru grabs Nabiki's arm and swings her around. She let her go, causing Nabiki to trip over Washu, who was sitting on the floor and smash into Mina who was getting up again.

Two pale yellow stones fall to the floor next two the two girls. Haruka stares at the stones. She picks one up and examines it closely. "I think this is the corrupt behind the mind control."

Michiru walks over and get a better look at it.

"Hey! Didn't you two happen to notice that I was down here?" Washu yells typing away at a miniature computer. "How am I suppose to bring out my bad guy basher with people tripping over me."

Haruka grabs a chair and uses it's leg to smash the stones to pieces on the floor. Mina and Nabiki stand up looking around confused.

Hikaru looks at the two girls standing up from her table. She picks up her cup and takes a sip of tea. "So you both sure we shouldn't help them?"

"Yep." Umi tells her. "This is really none of our business."

"But Lantis, Eagle, Ascot and Ferio… seem to be involved." Fuu mentions as she glances at the stage and the liberated boys.

"If they can't get themselves out of trouble then, that's too bad." Umi protests.

"Did you have a disagreement with Ascot or something?" Hikaru asks staring at her intently.

They duck as a stuffed rabbit flies through the air smacking Kyra in the face again, knocking her into Tatra. They both get up angry and Dorothy, finally awaking from her nap, walks into the chaos.

And she staggered out the door into the snow 

"Ranma!" Shampoo smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist. Ranma falls back. "Shampoo what are you doing here?"

"I came for Ranma!" She cuddles against him.

"Ranma!" Mousse stood over them glaring at Ranma. "Let go of my Shampoo."

"Mousse, leave Ranma alone." Shampoo orders.

"Don't you feel like you're in the beauty supply section of a store when you hear those names?" Duo asks Quatre who was jumping off the stage.

"This isn't the time for a shopping list, Maxwell." Zechs tells him as he follows Quatre.

Akane was standing by her table annoyed with how Shampoo was clinging to Ranma. Ryoga walks up to her. "Akane, I'm glad to see you're safe."

Akane smiles. "Ryoga what are you doing here? Did Ranma drag you into this?"

"No, I was attacked on my way to visit you, Akane." He blushes and stares down at his hands.

Akane's smile brightens. "Let's get out of here, Ryoga." She takes his arm and starts for the door.

"Akane, aren't you going to try to defend Ranma from the rest?" Ukyo asks her.

"Hmph, no, he seems pretty happy where he is." Ukyo shrugs at her and runs after Kodachi who was already leaping onto the stage. Ukyo passes Heero who was walking towards Wu Fei.

Wu Fei was firing his gun at Dorothy who was using a staff to block each bullet. "Stupid woman!"

Relena tackles Heero. "HEEERRRROOOO! I finally have you."

"Hey get your paws off of him!" Duo kicks her off.

"AARRGG!" Relena shouts, turning red.

"Ahhh! It's a lobster!" Relena charges towards Duo, and Dorothy on the other side charges towards Wu Fei, who had pushed himself next to Duo and Heero.

"Stay away from me pointy brow!" Wu Fei shouts.

Heero pulls out the Mist card from his boxer's secret pocket. "Mist…" He throws it into the air and fires his gun at it. A thick stream of mist covers the group, including Relena and Dorothy.

"How the hell did you do that, Heero?" Duo asks. Heero shrugs. "Shut up and run." He grabs both of his partners.

"Eh?" Sakura looks confused. "How did he get one of my cards?" The card came back to her unhurt, surprisingly.

Kiro looks at the card. "At least it wasn't damaged."

Raye grabs a hold of Serena's pigtails and pulls. "Ow! Raye! Let go!" Serena shouts as she grabs hold of Raye's cheeks and yanks on them hard.

"Wwed goo, Erena…!" Raye mumbles.

"Not until you give up your crazy claim on MY Darien!" Serena says.

Lita sighs and leans against the table they had been sitting at. "Why did we transform if you both were just going to be pull at each other's hair and face…"

Darien stood by Lita. "Are we even sure we know these two… this is very embarrassing."

"Wot goo ay?" Raye slurs.

Serena pouts. "Yeah! What did you say, Darien? I am doing this for you and you… don't appreciate it at all!" She lets go of Raye's face.

"You're just a selfish twit, Serena. That's why Darien has no interest." Raye smirks.

Serena head butts Raye. "Ow! Watch what you're doing, donut head."

Eagle strolls over to the group. He looks at Lita, who was blushing and swooning. 'Wow… he's so cute.'

Eagle smiles. "So… you doing anything later?"

"Huh? Me? Um… no." Lita looks around confused.

"Great maybe we could…"

"Eagle!" Hikaru was standing behind him with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing!"

Eagle laughs. "What? I'm just having a lovely conversation… um what's your name again, sweetie?"

Lita blush deepens. "Lita…"

"Yes, with Lita here." Eagle wraps his arm around Lita's shoulder.

"Stop flirting!" Hikaru demands.

"Why are you getting jealous, Hikaru?" Lantis asks from behind her. Umi and Fu were next to him trying not to laugh and Ascot looked confused.

"I'm not jealous… I'm just…" Hikaru thinks before stuttering onward. "I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't get her into trouble…"

Lantis looks slightly annoyed. Eagle smirks boldly at everyone.

_When we found her Christmas morning_

"Geez! Will someone shut that music off!" Ryo says while trying to push Kyra up against the wall.

Ryuichi was standing behind him in a Kumagoro outfit. "Ja! Kumagoro special punch!" He hits a table sending pieces of it flying.

_At the scene of the attack_

"Watch it, bunny boy!" Schuldig shouts.

"I'll handle the evil music of the underworld." K-san says putting a bullet in the chamber and aiming for the record player.

_She had hoof prints on her forehead_

As soon as he fires, so does Heero who was standing closer and also getting sick of hearing the nonsense song.

K looks at Heero, who was looking blankly back at him. K runs over to Heero and embraces the freaked out Gundam pilot. "My dear son… the son I never had!"

"Eh…" Ryuichi sits indian style on the floor and thinks. "Son? You have a son, K-san."

K stops. "You're right! Where is he? Who has taken my son? Was it you?" He shakes Heero around.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Duo mutters.

Nagi looks at him calmly. "They're all idiots."

"We could use some help over here, you know!" Quatre shouts from back on the stage, where he was helping others in an attempt to stop the Mistress.

"Roger!" Heero jumps away from K onto the stage. Duo looks at Sally, who was standing by the stage with Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Yue, Kiro and Crawford.

"Why aren't you helping fight against the Mistress?" He asks her.

"We are. We're the stage security and back up. Should those fighting against Dorothy, Tatra and Kyra fail… we're here ready to step in and keep the girls from getting on stage and causing more problems. Plus we're here should those on stage begin to fall."

Duo frowns. "But…"

"DUO!" Relena pounds the floor where Duo was standing with one of the broken table legs. "YOU! Are a nuisance!" She runs after Duo.

"Man, get the hell away from me. Don't make me shoot you Relena!" Duo dives under another table as Relena brings her weapon down again.

"If you shoot my sister, Maxwell, I'll kill you." Zechs says from the middle of the room, where he, Treize and Wu Fei were trying to over power Dorothy.

"Then get your sister under control. Ack." Duo gets his right arm hit with the piece of wood. "Damn, bitch…" He rubs his arm.

Hilde and Noin run over to Duo. "Are you alright, Duo?" Noin asks him.

"Yeah, but I won't be if I can't fight back." He fumes.

"We're help." Hilde says.

"Get your hands off of Tenchi, Ryoko!" Ayeka hisses refusing to let go of Tenchi's left hand.

"No princess. I grabbed him first, so he's mine." Ryoko pulls Tenchi closer to her.

Ayeka growls. "You're hurting him." She says yanking from her side.

"Then let him go."

Tenchi winces. "Can you before unhand me!" He shouts but they only tighten their hold.

Mia laughs. "Pretty soon he's going to be split in two."

Tenchi sighs. "We should be fighting against the bad guys not each other…" But the girls were too busy glaring at one another to pay any attention.

"Damn… how is it that she's so strong?" Sage says as he and his partners get knocked down, close to where Tenchi was having his girl problems, by Kyra's attack. Aya kneels on the ground next to him.

"I think it has something to do with the power of the Mistress. If she was weakened then maybe we'd have a better chance of knocking them back to their senses." Aya stands up and Sage follows.

Farfarello smiles. "God must be crying for his children."

Sage looks at him confused. Aya stares at Kyra, who was getting ready to strike. "Just ignore him. Get up and help us Farfarello.

Farfarello stands. "The end is near… when Weiss and Schwarz join…" Omi comes crashing into Farfarello, who managed to not be knocked to the ground just back a few steps. Cye and Ferio hit the ground right in front of them.

"What a shame… six against two, and yet none of you can defeat us." Tatra says leaning lazily on one of her legs.

"Shut up." Ferio gets to his feet and glares at her. "This isn't a fair battle."

"He has a point…" Cye said looking at Tatra. "If I had my armor, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"And as Aya said, if you weren't being powered up by your Mistress and fighting with only your normal power, we'd have you beat." Omi tells her.

Tatra glares. "You're just too stupid to admit you're weak. I'll prove it to you by not allowing my strength to be heightened." She charged at them and Kyra did the same to the other three.

Ken runs past the little battle and jumps onto Schuldig's back. "Give me that camera, pervert!" Schuldig tries shaking Ken off of him.

"If you don't get off of me, I'm going to stop playing nice and kick your ass." Schuldig informs him, getting angry.

"Ken, forget the pictures and worry about fighting against the Mistress." Yohji tells him from behind both men.

"I will not be humiliated." Ken mutters.

"It's a little late for that, Ken." Schuldig says grinning. "You have nice legs for a boy." Ken growls at that and Schuldig slams him up against a wall. Ken's grip loosens enough for Schuldig to pull him off and pin him to the ground. "Shall I sample your fine, soft skin?"

Ken eyes widen as Schuldig lowers his mouth to Ken's neck. Farfarello was suddenly kneeling over them. "Schuldig's bringing shame to Ken? I will aid Schuldig." He lifts a pointy piece of wood to Ken's face that he got off the floor.

"Get away from him!" Yohji pushes Farfarello away. "And you get off of Ken!" He shouts at Schuldig, who grins.

"I was only giving him a lesson in manners." He laughs.

Aya glared at all of them. "Farfarello, you are supposed to be helping. The rest of you, help and shut up." He kicks his feet under Kyra who had been detained by Sage. Farfarello jumps on her and stabs her shoulder with his piece of wood. Kyra punches him off of her and jumps back.

Schuldig walks over to the others, as Ken stands and touches his neck. Yohji shakes his head. "Looks like he gave you a hickey." Kens mouth drops open.

"What?" Ken glared at the back of Schuldig's head.

"Oh such pretty thoughts, Ken." Schuldig grins back at him and blows him a kiss. Ken gives him a disgusted look and then looks away.

Omi rolls under Tatra's feet as she jumps up to kick at him. She looks down at him and doesn't notice Ferio as he brings his fist into contact with her stomach and sends her into one of the few good tables remaining. Cye jumps on her back and pins her arms behind her.

"Give up, Tatra." He instructs her. She growls and pushes off the ground using her feet. She pushes them far enough off the ground to smack the roof, or rather have Cye smack the roof. They come to the ground, Cye unconscious and Tatra lands by Kyra.

"Let's get them, Kyra." She says.

"None of this is working." Quatre mutters, kneeling on the ground panting. "This battle is going to go on forever…"

"Of course you can't stop me." The Mistress of Desire smiles. "I'm much to powerful for you children."

Kuno stands up and points his wooden katana at her. "You are no match of Kuno. But I have a question for you…" He stops and wipes some tears from his eyes. "Why… why wasn't I invited to take part in this auction?" He shouts, tears dripping out of his eyes.

The Mistress of Desire smiles sweetly. "You're not worthy."

Kuno's mouth drops open and he charges for her. Sakura tries to grab his arm and stop him but he moved too fast. Li shakes his head.

"That won't be of any use." Li mutters as Kuno is sent flying off the stage and across the room.

Lady Une looks at her companions. "We need a plan of action." She looks at Li and Sakura. "You're magic has more of an affect then our bullets so perhaps if we distract her with our gun fire there is a chance that your magic can cause sufficient damage?"

Sakura and Li look at one another and nod. "It's worth a shot." Sakura says to her.

"Ok boys, let's take care of our part." Lady Une orders Quatre, Trowa and Heero. They get up and walk closer to the Mistress. "Ready… Fire."

They start firing at her, not causing any damage. Sakura gets up and pulls out a card. Li stands next to her and gets out one of his thunder cards/scrolls. (A/N. What would they be called?)

Sakura throws the card into the air and taps it. "Watery. Attack the Mistress…"

"God of thunder, answer my call!" Li has his thunder magic join with Sakura's Watery card to attack the Mistress of Desire.

The two worked together to break through her defensive magic protecting her. She was thrown back against the wall and was hit by some of the bullets.

"Foolish children!" She flings a strong wind at them, sending them to the ground. The Mistress of Desire walked towards them. "I won't stand for any more of this disturbance."

Heero looked at Sakura and Li. "Can you two do that again?" They nod at Heero. Heero looks at his friends. "The rest of you keep firing." They all get up and start up the attack again.

"Watery!" Came Sakura's voice. Li once again called on his own magic abilities. Quatre, Trowa and Lady Une started firing their guns again, along with K who showed up to the right of the Mistress. Again Li's and Sakura's magic joined together to break through the barrier around the Mistress of Desire.

"This trick won't work for you this time." She snarls.

Heero pulls out a Clow card from his secret box pocket again. Sakura looked shocked. "Shot!" He throws and shoots the card and a powerful beam of light fires at the Mistress of Desire, hitting her in the chest.

Kuno leaps into the air and swinging his wooden katana into the back of her head. A stone like Mina's and Nabiki's drops from her forehead and she falls to the ground.

Dorothy had Wu Fei's body against hers, her lips an inch from Wu Fei's. "Ew! What is going on!" She shoves Wu Fei away from her. Treize and Zechs lower their weapons.

"Is it over?" Zechs asks looking around.

"God, do I hope so." Wu Fei mutters not bothering to get up.

Kyra had Aya pinned to the ground and Yohji's arms around her neck. "What are you doing?" She asks him.

Ken stares at her. "Are you back to normal?" She stares back at him confused. Yohji sighs and let's her go.

Tatra looks at them, she was holding one of Ferio's arms and was standing on Schuldig. "What happened here?" She glances about the room and all the destruction.

Ken notices Schuldig on the ground. "Do you mind getting off me, girl?" He says to Tatra. Ken quickly makes a dive for Schuldig and pulls out the camera he had put in his pant pockets. Schuldig fumes and jumps out from beneath Tatra, who landed flawlessly on her feet a few steps back.

"Give that back, Ken. You don't want to piss me off." Ken gave him a smirk.

"Go to hell." He says and smashes the camera on the floor. Yohji laughs. "Well that worked out better than I could have planned."

Schuldig was angry but he let it go. "Hmph… whatever. I still have plan B." Ken looked at him suspiciously, but Schuldig walks off towards the stage and Crawford.

"When did you take that other card?" Sakura asks Heero but he just stares at her blankly.

Lady Une also looks at Heero. "How did you know it would have such a strong effect, Heero?"

"I didn't… I just liked the sound of the cards name." He walks towards the edge of the stage, where he sees Relena strangling Duo. He quickly jumps off the stage and grabs her arms and yanks her off Duo. "Leave him alone." He tosses her into Zechs arms. "Keep her away from us."

Duo sits up and rubs her throat. "Thanks Heero. Man, she has a strong grip when mad."

Heero kneels and looks at him closely. "You alright?"

Duo blushes. "Yeah, man. No need to worry about me." Heero nods and pulls Duo's face to his, kissing him and surprising about half of the room.

"Umm… so what are we going to do about the Mistress?" Noin asks and everyone stops staring at Heero and Duo and looks at the body on the stage.

"I'll take care of her…" Everyone turns to see a tall guy with long white hair walk out from the right side of the stage. He walks over to the body and pulls out a sword, holding it over the body before swinging it over.

"What the hell is he doing?" Wu Fei asks. Those closest to him shrug.

The body starts to change before their eyes, much to their surprise. Before they know it, the body wasn't that of a woman, but of a child. Everyone was confused.

"What's going on?" Ascot asks out loud what everyone was thinking.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Kento asks. The man's yellow eyes glowed as he stared Kento down. "What's with the look…?" Kento mutters.

"It's time to wake up… Rin." Sesshomaru whispers to the little girl. She frowns and stirs slowly out of her slumber.

Everyone was surprised once more when the girl stood up without a scratch on her. "Lord Sesshomaru! You saved me." She hugs him. Sesshomaru stands up and starts walking.

"Let's go, Rin." She nods and runs after him.

"O…k… so now I'm totally confused." Duo frowns.

"What's important is that we're free to go now." Eagle says.

"Some of us anyways…" Rowen adds looking at Darien, Tenchi and Ranma who each had girls attached to them.

"Shouldn't we be worried about where those stones came from?" Hilde asks.

"No, let's just get out of here before something else happens." Ryoga tells her as he and Akane walk out.

"Akane! Wait..." Ranma breaks away from the other girls.

"Ranma, don't leave Shampoo." Shampoo and the other two girls follow. Mousse stands up. "Ranma, get back here and fight like a man!" He chases after them.

"What a day…" Umi says walking out with her group.

"You said it. It was quite an adventure." Hikaru smiles.

"You girls didn't help us at all, so you have no room to talk." Ferio points out. They gave him dirty looks.

"Has anyone noticed that we don't have hair on our chests?" Duo asks as the rest walk towards the exit.

"You're still too young." Treize says. Duo looks annoyed. "Hey you're older and you don't have any either.

Treize smiles his radiate smile. "I wax." They all stare at him shocked.

Ken stops right in front of the exit. "Hey! Move it Ken." Nagi shoves him.

"We can't leave!" They all stare at him.

"Why not, Kenken?" Yohji demands.

"We're still in our boxers!" Ken exclaims, annoyed that they missed the obvious. The Schwarz group snickers as they walk past them. "Have fun kitties." Schuldig replies, pausing to talk to Tomoyo, who had been standing by the exit capturing everything on videotape.

Wu Fei paces. "I don't want to walk around in my underwear…"

"No one is going to notice." Duo informs him. He wraps his arm around Wu Fei's shoulder.

"You would have to be an idiot not to notice." Wu Fei tells him. Duo sighs. "Fine, you asked for it." He hits Wu Fei in the back of the neck and throws him over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Yohji and Omi laugh. Yohji picks Ken up and throws him over his shoulder. "Put me down, Yohji."

"Hell no. We're leaving." Yohji strolls out followed by Omi and Aya.

Tomoyo walks up to Sakura and Li. "You did marvelously, Sakura!" She beamed proudly. "I captured it all on tape."

Sakura laughs nervously. Li smiles. "Let's go."

They all walk out of the room and the hotel. Hilde sighs. "This is one weird way to end things…"

Quatre smiles. "Let's not complain." Trowa nods. "Yes, we're free to go about our lives now."

Heero walked besides Duo and he looked up at the sky. "My fingers still itch…"

They all sweatdrop and laugh at Heero.

THE END!

06/06/06

Ain't that a great date! I lovies it… Alrightie… finally after much work, I have completely this masterpiece. Thank the rose petals. I was getting frustrated with it. For some reason it's so much harder for me to work on endings then things in the middle. Now maybe I can start posting some of the other stories I have… although then I'll be harassed about those… cries

I hope those reading have enjoyed it. And found it humorous and such. Let me know. REVIEW!

PS.

Hmm… there is such a thing as a claymore right? I'm not very good with weapons.

Duo: You're not very good with anything, dumbie.

Grr… note to self, write fic in which Duo gets totally mutilated.

Duo: Hey… don't be writing any trash about me.

Extra special note… chop off his hair.

Duo: fumes leave me alone.

By the way… I am working on a story about Heero and Card Captors… heh. I found the idea of him using the cards rather humorous.


End file.
